Alone
by Nikik
Summary: They are both alone, they never imprinted. Embry/Leah Fic. Read and Review
1. New members

**Hey guys, I'm excited to start this new fic well its a Leah/Embry fic so enjoy!**

**=)**

1. _New Members_

_Leah_

I was running patrol again, the last of the "wittinesses" had left a week ago so there weren't any vampires left, except for the Cullens of course. Suddenly I felt two new, yet familiar minds. More had joined Jakes pack.

Quil and Embry.

I guess they couldn't stay away from their best friend for long. Embry and Quil had been best friends with Jacob for years. I rolled my eyes when I thought about how furious Sam probably is, he's asked me more than once to join his pack again. He's actually asked Seth a lot too and its really pissed Jake off. I went to where they were.

_Hey Leah_ They said together.

_Hey guys, I'm guessing that you want to talk to Jake...? _

_Is he inside the Cullens house?_ Embry asked.

_Yeah, I guess we can go inside cause' I'm finished running patrols._ I suggested.

_Okay._

I ran back to were my clothes were hidden, I kept some in a hallow part of a tree were there was a hole. I quickly pulled on the white tank top and gray shorts. I walked inside the Cullens house without knocking, they already knew that I was coming. Quil and Embry walked in behind me.

"Jake?" I asked, he was busy letting his imprint give him a makeover, but saw Quil and Embry and went to talk to them, which kind of just left me here with all the Cullens just staring.

Well thats just great! (note the sarcasm).

"Umm, Leah?" I saw the short pixie looking vamp. She was eying my outfit. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what she wanted to do. I think that a makeover would be kind of fun, but I would never admit it out loud. I knew that Edward heard me but what was he going to do? I shook my head at her.

"Come on!" She pleaded. "Please?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I said with no enthusiasm.

"You have no idea what your getting yourself into..." Bella said. I glared. I hated her, she was stupid for picking a bloodsucker over Jake, and she whined _all the freaking time!_

"Thanks!" Alice exclaimed, "Come on Rose!, she's gonna let us give her a makeover!" She was so excited that I almost laughed.

It was three hours before we finished.

I have to say, I look amazing. I picked out my own dress, it was strapless plain and black with a slit on the side. It was a little bit above my knees. My make up looked really good too. I went down stairs and was immediately embarrassed from all the stares that I was getting. All of Jakes pack was there and they were all just_ staring_.

"Wow" Embry said.

"Looking good!" Quil said. The rest of the responses were similar.

"Well...since we've all gotten dressed up, why don't we go out. Maybe to a party or something...?" Rosalie asked. I don't know why Jake hates her. She's actually really nice.

"That would be awesome." I said, Alice agreed.

**Well there's the first chapter, Review and tell me if you want me to go on!**

**Trivia Q:**

**complete the line:**

_Second, there was a part of him and I'm not sure...._

**Put your answer in a Review!**

**Preview of next chapter:**

While Leah, Rosalie and Alice are on there way to the party, they run into Sam....

**Please Review!!!**


	2. Sam

**Hey guys! so, I just want to clear things up, I **_**want**_** you guys to give me as much constructive criticism as possible, not just reviews saying "It was great, update" even though those are much appreciated! well enjoy!**

2.

_Leah_

I was sitting in the front seat of Rosalie's car, Rose was driving, I was in the passengers seat, and Alice was in the back. I was really excited, I haven't been to a party with girlfriends ever since I first phased. Rose's car was expensive and red. The license plate said "BLDSKR". We drove past La Push. My mood was perfect until Sam came.

"Hey Lee," He said. Paul and Jared just stared at my dress. "What are you doing with _them_ Lee?"

"We're going to hang out." I said, I made sure that there was no emotion in my voice. He glared.

"You could always come back," He said "Here to La Push, you could hang out with your brothers." I clenched my teeth, he wasn't happy either, he was mad about Quil and Embry leaving. "You could bring the rest of 'em with you, like the way it was before"

"I rather not."

"Come on Lee-" he was cut of by Rosalie.

"She said she rather not, now get out of our way before we run you over"

"Well If you want to know, there is a leech that we're trying to catch, so keep yourself safe Lee," He concluded.

I sighed.

Well there goes my good mood.

**Sorry it was so short....Review! and remember the A/n at the beginning of the chapter.**

**NK **


	3. Vampire

**Yeah....um I don't have anything to say...Oh yeah, I wrote another Leah story so... read it, Its called "Abnormal" its a bit longer than this one.... Remember!, constructive criticism is much appreciated. Well enjoy!**

1. _Vampire_

_Leah_

Rose, Alice, and I were on our way to the party. My good, happy mood was ruined. It sucked. I wish that we hadn't seen Sam.

"I should of just run him over," Rose stated. "He is such a mood killer."

Alice sighed, "I know. And we can't tell any of the guys about the new vamp that their looking for. They'll get worried." She rolled her eyes, "They act so overprotective all the time!"

I laughed, "Its a good thing we didn't bring Bella."

"Yeah, she would force us into calling the guys." Rose said with a slight smile on her face. "and the last thing I want, Is Emmett getting worried."

"Or Jasper" Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Or Jacob, Seth, and Embry, and probably not Quil, maybe...and then Sam and his pack cause' he'll lecture Jake about taking care of pack members." I added.

They just stared at me.

"That is a lot of people" Alice said. "But is doesn't matter because, we're going to have the perfect girls night out!" Rose and I grinned.

!#$%^&*(!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()_!#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()#$%^&*()

We were having a great girls night out. Just dancing to the music and hanging out. While we were dancing, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. As I was washing my hands, I saw something move, very quickly. Like a vamp. I immediately knew it was one once I smelt his scent. It was much worse than the Cullens. It was so sweet, that it was icy. I winced, and then froze as the scent got closer. I tried to calm myself down. Then I saw him, through the mirror.

He was right behind me.

He pushed me against the wall next to the sink. The glass on the mirror broke. Cutting up my right arm. The huge angry red marks weren't healing as fast as they should have been. He pushed against my left arm, breaking it. I couldn't scream I couldn't do anything. He started whispering in my ear.

"I already knew about shape shifters."

I waited for him to continue.

"But they were all male" he kept going "I never smelt anything like you. I have to have you."

He inhaled my scent.

"I have to taste your blood. Its nothing like other shape shifter."

I noticed that-as unimportant as this is- my dress had been ripped from the glass.

He brought his lips closer to my neck. I bet he was trying to go slow just to make this more painful. I finally brought the courage to scream. The music was too loud. but Alice and Rose would maybe hear.

They finally came.

"Oh my god!" Alice said as she and Rose pulled him off me. He looked at them, as he realized that he couldn't beat them if there was a fight. He fled.

"Its okay Leah, we're going to go back home now." Rose said. I couldn't even speak. I was _terrified. _And I felt sick. I turned away from her and threw up all over the tiny bathroom.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()

**Review!**


	4. The Pack

4. _ The pack_

_Leah_

Luckily barely any of our dresses got dirty when I threw up. I don't know why but whenever something like this happens, I always freak out and throw up. Its stupid.

Rose carried me to the car and put me in the backseat. They said that I was having a panic attack. Alice got in the seat next to me while Rose started the car.

"Its okay Leah", Alice said quietly. My nails where digging into the expensive leather. Tears rolled down my cheeks, "You'll be with your pack soon" She whispered. I don't know why I was so scared. I looked at the huge pink scars. They had began healing. My broken arm had probably started healing the wrong way. My dress was all torn and had blood stains.

"A-a-are w-w-we a-almost th-there y-y-y-yet?" I whispered.

"We're pulling into the driveway right now," Alice said as she picked me up. I guess Edward must of read our minds because he, the pack, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisile, and Esme came out.

"What did you do to her?!" The pack started yelling.

"Nothing, mutt." Rose said, "It was some vampire that I don't know...." Embry took me from Alice's arms and I stood holding on to him. I noticed that I was digging my hands into his skin but I didn't care. It probably didn't even hurt him.

"Lets take her upstairs and put something more comfortable on her." Esme said.

And I fell asleep at the Cullens house.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

_I was running calmly. When I smelt his scent again. It was so icy that it hurt my nose. He came closer to me. I tried to call one of the pack but I couldn't. I phased back to human. He brought his lips close to my neck. Then he plunged his teeth into my skin._

I bolted upright. I was sweating and tears were rolling down my cheeks. I looked around me. The whole pack was there besides Quil. He was probably running patrol. Jake and Seth were in deep sleep. but Embry looked like he was about to wake up.

"Leah?" He said as he woke up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I replied, "Just a bad dream..."

"Well your gonna have to tell the other pack about what happened cause' theres gonna be a meeting today and Sam's gonna want to know..." He said nervously.

**!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i**

**Review and sorry for the shortness. It will be longer next time.**

**Remember, constructive critisism!**

_NK_


	5. Meeting

**Do any of you have any future plans? I do. I'm going to adopt 2 kids and name them, Blade Justin and the other will be Blaze Jacob. Justin and Jacob are their middle names...I want to be a doctor. So tell me in a REVIEW or a PM, what do you want to do?**

5._Meeting_

_Leah_

After all the guys got up and left to go get ready for the meeting, I took a shower. I looked on the bed. Clothes had been laid out for me. It was a pair of gray shorts and a white tank top. They must of known that I wasn't up to wearing something nice. I left the room. We were taking Jacob's car to Sam's house. I haven't phased in the last week and I know I'm gonna phase after the meeting.

I got into Jacobs car. Embry, Quil and I sat in the backseat and Seth and Jake were in the front. Once we got to Sam's house, I started to get nervous. They were going to make me tell them about the vampire that attacked me.

"Come on Leah!" Seth said. I noticed that I wasn't paying attention to what was going on. I got out of the car and sulked into the house.

When we got inside Sam told us to sit down and make our selves comfortable. Embry sat down on the couch and I sat with my back up against his side with my legs taking up the rest of the seat. Jake picked my feet up and sat down. I put my feet in his lap. My brother and Quil sat on the floor.

"Me and Emily have an announcement," Sam said to both the packs, Emily was by his side, "Emily, she's going to have a baby" Sam grinned. Both packs looked strait at me.

"If you think that I'm going to go crazy and attack them or run away, Its not going to happen" I said, they quickly looked away. "And um... aren't we here to talk about something more important...?"

"Yes." Sam said, sitting down, "We are here to talk about how Jacob let a leech hurt Leah." It was obvious that he was only talking to Jake. But everyone knows that the best way to annoy Sam, is to ignore him when he insults you. So, all Jake did was, take a granola bar out of his pocket, and he started eating it. Sam looked unhappy with Jake's response. The rest of his pack just looked hungry.

"So, what did ya want us here for?" Seth asked.

"Well I needed Leah to describe what the blood sucker looked like, and what he wanted." Sam said.

"Uh well..." The memory of him was perfectly clear in my mind. "He had longish blond hair, he was tall, red eyes. bright red eyes..." I shuddered.

"Its okay Leah" Embry said. "If you want, you can just tell us, we'll tell him...." Sam heard. He looked at us disapprovingly.

"Thats how he looks..." I said quietly.

"What did he want, Lee?" Sam asked.

"He said that I wasn't like anything he ever smelled, that he needed to have my blood." I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. Just the memory of him terrified me. I saw our pack and some of Sam's starting to get angry. Just the thought of an evil vampire made them mad.

"So, he just wanted to eat you...?" Sam asked.

"No he wanted to have a tea party." I snapped, "of course he wanted to eat me."

"Thats all. You may leave," Sam said.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**I'm so sorry that Its to short. Its just that I need more reviews and I don't know what to write next.**

**I need more reviews because if I don't get any reviews then I'm gonna stop writing this story. Don't tell me 'you should keep writing because you like it you shouldn't stop cause people don't review' Because I don't care.**

**Remember constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**REVIEW! **

**Oh and there was some slight confusion. This is NOT Jacob/Leah. It IS Embry/Leah.**

**-Nikik **


	6. Sorry

**Hey I'm really sorry about this....**

**Well I don't want to write this twice so I'm only gonna write one...**

**Well... my laptop broke so I called costco but they don't sell it any more so they won't fix it so I called the company and sent my computer in and it hasn't come in yet... but it should come soon.**

**Well I have no Ideas for Abnormal so you need to review and give me some ideas**

**I do have some ideas for the other one.**

**I will update soon so be looking forward to that**

**REVIEW!**

**-Nikki**


End file.
